Kenshin Lost at Sea
by xZig-zagx
Summary: Kenshin boards a ship in an attempt to save the kid who is captive on it he finds that the ship has set sail before he was able to escape The Captain of the ship sees Kenshin fight and wants Kenshin to join him, Kenshin refuses how far will the captain go
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Did you hear?" A woman exclaimed as she sat down next to her friend.  
  
"No what?" The other said.  
  
"You heard about those two children who were kidnapped?" The other nodded. "Well, the ship they're supposedly being held on is at the dock! The sailors are picking up supplies and looking for men to act as body guards for their captain."  
  
"Those poor kids. I heard that their father is too poor to pay the ransom."  
  
The man who had been sitting in the booth next to the women suddenly rose and ran out the door startling the women. "Well how rude!" The first exclaimed.  
  
"Did you see?" The second hissed. "That man had a sword. He must be a samurai hoping to get a job protecting the captain!"  
  
The man arrived at the dock just to find that it was empty. He scanned the line of boats bobbing in the water. He had no idea which ship was the one he was looking for so he started to walk past the ships looking for someone who could point him in the right direction. The first person he met was a little boy trying to hide behind some boxes. "Hello!" The man said cheerfully to the child. "I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"Go away!" The boy screamed. "I won't go!"  
  
"Oro?" Was all the man could say.  
  
"I won't let you take me away!" The boy raised his fists. "I don't care if you have a sword!"  
  
"I think you misunderstand me. I was just wondering if you could point me in the right direction. I want to know which of these ships just came in today." The boy looked uncertainly at the man.  
  
"So you're not with them?"  
  
"No. Are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
  
The boy let out a sigh. The boy then pointed to the largest ship in the harbor. "That ship is the only one that came in today. No one goes near it because the men of that ship will take anyone they can overpower, like women and children, onboard and sell to anyone who will pay for them."  
  
The man's eyes widened in disbelief. "They sell people!"  
  
"Or ransom them if they think the money is good."  
  
"Thank-you." The man said as he made his way to the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hurry up men time to go!" Someone shouted as the men began to get ready to leave. They all wore dark blue tops, their skin was tanned, and most had black hair. All but one man; he wore a royal blue buttoned shirt and each button was made form gold. He had short black hair like the rest but he was taller and slender than the others. Another man ran up to him.  
  
"Captain Suiso we weren't able to catch anyone!"  
  
"We are tying to make a name for ourselves! I won't leave until we've taken at least one captive!"  
  
"But the police have begun to get suspicious! Please re..."  
  
The Captain hushed the man with a wave of his hand. He looked into the sea of blue that were his men. Something seemed misplaced. Then he saw what was wrong. In the sea of blue was a drop of magenta. A man with flaming red hair was making his way to the ship. "That man," Suiso said pointing "is either very stupid or very sure of his swordsmanship. Take him!"  
  
"You there! What's your name?" A man called out to the man in magenta.  
  
"Himura, Himura Kenshin." Kenshin soon found himself surrounded by men with swords drawn. "Your not sailors are you?" Kenshin asked as he looked around him. "Or you didn't use to be."  
  
"Draw your blade!" Someone called out.  
  
"I'd rather not. I'm just here to get those children that you stole from their homes, that I am."  
  
Someone laughed. "Your about to join them!"  
  
"You can come peacefully! Or we will be glad to fight you!"  
  
Kenshin lowered his hand from his blade. Letting them take him would be much easier for him to find the children rather than battle his way through all of them. "Alright then."  
  
Two men walked up to Kenshin and each grabbed one of his wrists. They led him onto the ship and to a dark room. They pushed him inside and locked the door.  
  
Kenshin stood surprised for a moment at the fact that no one had taken his Sakabato from him. He felt a little unsteady now and looked around the room. It was dark and completely empty. The kids weren't here. Kenshin knew he didn't have much time to find the kids and get off the ship before they set sail. He wasted no time busting down the door.  
  
The light flooded into the room and Kenshin started to look for a locked door. There were many rooms and none of the doors had been locked. Getting impatient the next door Kenshin opened he pulled to hard and it flew open. Inside that room were nine men sitting around a table playing cards. One man looked up at Kenshin as he closed the door again. A fight was the last thing Kenshin wanted.  
  
Kenshin waited in front of the closed door for while expecting the men to suddenly burst through it to come after him but no one came. Figuring that perhaps they hadn't seen me or had thought he was someone else Kenshin moved on.  
  
Kenshin was more careful now when he opened doors. Slowly he opened it just a crack to what was inside then he moved on. In one room he entered he found someone sitting alone. Whoever it was didn't seem like a sailor so Kenshin entered further. "Excuse me." Kenshin said softly. The person jerked as if being awaken from sleep. Kenshin saw that he was right; it wasn't a sailor but a young women. He had thought he had been searching for two young kids, but could she be one of them?  
  
She had earth brown hair and her skin was pale from lack of sun. She seemed hollow and that she was too skinny to support herself. She looked Kenshin up and down; starting from his red hair, to his cross shaped scare, and she stopped when her eyes rested on his sword. She began to shake. "Please." She cried. "Give my father more time. Please don't kill me!"  
  
Kenshin let out a small laugh. "Now, now. I'm not here to kill you. I'm just here to help you escape, that I am."  
  
The girl's faced brightened. "Really?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes, but is there anyone else with you?"  
  
The girl's smile vanished. "There used to be but he isn't here anymore."  
  
Kenshin frowned. He was too late. "Come on, let's get out of here." Kenshin reached his hand out to her. "My name is Kenshin."  
  
"My name is Senko." She said as she grasped his hand. Kenshin and Senko ran through the halls and made their way to the deck. When they emerged Kenshin couldn't believe his eyes. From all directions all you could see was sea. "No! We're too late!" Kenshin looked behind him and saw that the land he had stood on not too long ago was nothing but a black line in the distance. "How can this ship move so fast?"  
  
Senko began to cry. "Why do you think my door was unlocked? There is nowhere for me to hide unless I fall into the sea." She sucked in her breath. "I should have known I wasn't going to be rescued."  
  
Kenshin was at a lost. Now he understood why those sailors hadn't come after him. There was nowhere for him to go. Kenshin heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned and saw captain Suiso coming toward them. Senko gasped and hid behind Kenshin. "You did quite a number on that door." Suiso said as he approached. Kenshin raised his hand to his blade and Suiso laughed. "What do you plan to do with that?" Kenshin didn't move. "Are you going to kill me? Then what? Take on the whole crew? You are greatly outnumbered. Besides if you did somehow kill us all single handily how do you plan to sail this ship on you own? I don't think she'll be much help." He said pointing to Senko who was still cowering behind Kenshin. Kenshin lowered his hand and Suiso smiled. "Get below deck, you're in the way." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kenshin led Senko back to her room. She ran to the large window that was in her room and gazed out of it. Kenshin walked up behind her. "Please stay with me." She pleaded still looking out into the sea. "I don't want to be alone. Be my bodyguard please!"  
  
"Alright I shall be Mrs. Senko's bodyguard." He said with a smile to try to cheer her up.  
  
"My brother said he would protect me."  
  
Kenshin stood silent for a moment. "What happened?"  
  
Senko's mouth quivered. "There was a terrible storm and I hurt my arm. He begged Captain Suiso to stop and pick me up some medicine. We were so surprised when he did." She stopped a moment to suppress a sob. "Suiso put the medicine in a bag and hung the bag on this pole that hung out over the ocean. He told my brother that if he could crawl out on the pole and get the medicine then we could have it." Now she did sob. "I remember it so clearly. It haunts me everyday. I begged Unmei, my brother, not to do it. He told me he would be okay and he jumped on the pole and made his way to the bag. He got the bag and on his way back the ship began to pitch." She wiped her eyes. "He tossed the bag and told me to be strong as he tried to make it back. He was so close then... then... one of the sailors jarred the pole and Unmei fell. He fell and Suiso was laughing. Laughing. I screamed that he stop the ship but Suiso just laughed harder." Senko began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Kenshin looked out the window as Senko tried to regain control of herself. "I tossed him a wooden stool I found on the deck and I was going to jump myself but Unmei yelled for me to stay. He seemed so far away." She covered her mouth a moment. "Suiso grabbed me anyway. He told me he only needed one of us to get the ransom. He dragged me down here and told me I better not do anything stupid. So all I could do was watch out this window as my brother grew smaller in the distance till he was gone. Everyday I sit here and look for him but he must be... by now he should be..." She couldn't continue and cried.  
  
Kenshin sat down beside her. "I am so sorry." Senko looked at him as the tears streaked down her face. "If I had only come sooner." Kenshin hung his head.  
  
Senko wiped her eyes with her palm. "It's not your fault. Besides my brother you've been the only one to care about me here. I just want to go home."  
  
"I won't leave you Senko. I will be your bodyguard and protect you from harm, that I will." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kenshin watched over Senko for the next three days. It wasn't very hard, Senko never left her room. In fact she never moved from her spot by the window except when it got too dark to see then she would crawl under her blanket and sleep. Food was brought to the two of them daily and every time the door opened Senko would look to Kenshin with worried eyes. She never did eat very much either.  
  
One day after lunch had been brought to them Kenshin tried to get Senko to eat, like he did everyday. "It's soup today and it smells really good." He said as he pushed the bowl toward her. Senko looked at it as if it were something to be hated and looked back out the window. "You really should eat something; that you should." He said pleading.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Kenshin sighed. She was so stubborn. Then he got an idea. "I'm sure Unmei would want you to eat, what do you think?"  
  
Senko looked at him then down at her soup. Without a word she picked it up and started to sip it. Kenshin smiled. He would get her well then the next time the ship stopped he would get her out of here and back home.  
  
The next morning Senko was at her window again. "It's a nice day out." Kenshin said to her. Senko didn't move. "We should go up to the deck."  
  
Senko swung her head around so fast it startled Kenshin. "We can't!" She screamed.  
  
"Yes we can. The door isn't locked."  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"If we go up there the sailors will want to fight you! Almost all of them use to be samurai and they are always looking for a fight!"  
  
"Well then we have nothing to worry about!" Kenshin said with a smile. "Because I don't like fighting and won't fight back." Senko gave him a frustrated look. "Come on! Fresh air will do you good!" He said as he lifted her up.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
* * *  
  
Senko breathed deeply once they were up on deck. The air seemed so much better than her stuffy room. She could also see out even farther here, she made a quick scan of the sea and like always saw nothing. "Thank you Kenshin." She said as she took in another breath of air.  
  
"No need to thank me, that's what bodyguards do. They protect the ones they are looking after." Senko smiled. The wind blew and Senko's hair blew in her face, gently she pushed her hair out of her face. Kenshin watched her and put his hand on his left cheek.  
  
Senko happened to catch him out of the corner of her eye mouthing a word as his fingers traced the scar on his cheek. He seemed so sad all of a sudden. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Hm." He said turning to her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be below deck?" A big man stomped up to them and Senko ducked behind Kenshin. He was at least two heads taller than Kenshin and almost three times as wide.  
  
Kenshin smiled at the man. "We needed some fresh air. Besides, I don't remember being told that we had to stay down below."  
  
The man's face went beat red. "Get below!" He hollered.  
  
"Don't move." Kenshin whispered to Senko. Kenshin moved away from Senko who was beginning to shake. The sailor's eyes followed Kenshin's movements which is what Kenshin was hoping for. "We're not ready to go down yet." Kenshin said politely.  
  
The man's face turned dark red. "I won't let you speak to me that way!" He pulled the blade at his side free and swung at Kenshin.  
  
Senko closed her eyes and screamed. She fell to her knees and began to sob. "Why? Why did he make me come up here?"  
  
"Are you alright Miss Senko?" Senko opened her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes but there he was. Kenshin stood over her unharmed and his attacker seemed to be in shock over his missed swing.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" The man screamed as he shook off his shock. He yelled and charged at the two of them. It all happened so quickly that Senko didn't have time to take a breath. It felt like a dream as Kenshin lifted her up and jumped out of the way. Kenshin sat her down gently when his feet hit the wood and Senko still felt as if she was dreaming. Kenshin moved away from Senko he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
The sailor was furious. "Stop running and draw your sword you coward!"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "I'd rather not. I really don't like fighting."  
  
The man huffed and charged at Kenshin. He would never be able to catch Kenshin but Senko didn't know this. With each swing the man took Senko's heart skipped a beat. After what felt like an eternity to Senko the man began to tire and stopped his attacks. As he stood trying to catch his breath Senko ran to Kenshin with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please!" She begged. "Please, let's go back to my room." Kenshin hated the fact that he was a cause of those tears.  
  
"Alright." He said kindly. Kenshin turned his back on his attacker, who was still trying to catch his breath, and he and Senko made their way back to her room.  
  
Suiso stood overhead and watched the two walk back to their rooms. He traced his lips with his finger as he thought over what he had just seen. "That man," he thought "will be a great ally." Suiso smiled to himself as he began to think. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I forgot to do this on the first chapter so I guess I'll do it now! *Thanks for the reminder Hitokiri-san ;)* I am doing my best not to not make mistakes. I know there will be because I don't catch all of my mistakes and there is no one here at my house who will read my works. So please forgive me and I will do my best to keep the mistakes to a minimum!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Please Miss Senko!" Kenshin begged the next day. "Just for a little while?"  
  
"No! Not after yesterday! I'm never going to go up on the deck ever again!" It was well into the afternoon before Kenshin finally convinced Senko to go up on the deck. That day went by without incident. Kenshin was slowly helping Senko get color to her skin and more strength. As the days went by Senko seemed to be getting better and Kenshin was glad.  
  
At night Kenshin would sit against the wall and rest. Senko would sleep in her bed on the floor each night. One night Kenshin was awoken by images of being drowned in a pool of deep, red blood. His eyes snapped open and his body felt numb and tingly at the same time. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep again until after the feeling passed. He looked down at the sleeping Senko. Senko whispered her brother's name and tears streaked down her face. Kenshin wasn't the only one to have nightmares that night. Finally the feeling passed and Kenshin dozed off into a dreamless state.  
  
The next day Kenshin and Senko were standing together staring out into the water. Senko took a glance over at Kenshin. He stood there with his hand on his scar. She noticed that she could often catch him doing this when he thought she wasn't looking. There had to be more to this man. Senko sighed and turned her gaze back to the clear blue water.  
  
Kenshin stared at the water but didn't see it. Lost in thought he thought about that day back in summer when they had stood together, side by side, looking out at the water. Her memory danced in front of his eyes. Kenshin was pulled away when he heard footsteps coming up from behind them. He put his hand on his sword and waited for this new foe to come to them.  
  
Senko didn't notice the man until he was almost to them. She turned around and saw a man about Kenshin's size but a little more muscular. Senko slid closer to Kenshin's side and gently clutched his arm. "What do you want?" Kenshin said coldly still staring at the water.  
  
"Captain Suiso demands your presence." He said indifferently.  
  
Kenshin felt Senko shiver. "He can come and see me if he wants my presence."  
  
"You better go see him." The man said a little annoyed. Kenshin stood silent. "Look! You're going to see him whether you like it or not!" The man shouted.  
  
Kenshin finally turned around. He looked at the man with cold, amber eyes. Senko let go of his arm, frightened. "I told you. If he wants to see me then he can come to me." The man backed up a step. His eyes locked on Kenshin's.  
  
"Yes... I will, I will tell him that." He ran off.  
  
Senko couldn't believe her eyes. She looked back into Kenshin's eyes but they were back to their lavender color. What had happened? Who was this man?  
  
Kenshin looked over at Senko. Her mouth was quivering with fear. "It will be alright." He tried to comfort her. "I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled. Senko sighed. She must have imagined his eyes changing. How could a man like this have eyes like those? She looked back out into the water.  
  
"So that's what happened?" Suiso asked as the man finished telling him what happened. "His eyes changed color?" The man nodded. Suiso began to laugh. "I think your eyes are playing tricks on you." Suiso rose from his chair. "Alright. I shall go to him then."  
  
Kenshin turned around when he heard Suiso walking up to them. Suiso was alone and was smiling. Senko quickly got behind Kenshin still afraid. Suiso stopped an arms distance from Kenshin. "What was your name again?" Suiso asked as if it wasn't important.  
  
"Himura Kenshin." Kenshin answered calmly.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin." Suiso repeated as if trying to remember it. "Well Kenshin I have a job for you."  
  
Kenshin gave a wary smile. "A job?"  
  
"Yes. Join me and fight for me. You may not be a sailor now but after a few voyages you will do just fine." Suiso's smile widened. He walked up and grabbed some of Kenshin's hair. "Of course you're going to need a hair cut. You look to girly."  
  
Kenshin shook his head and Suiso released his hair. "I'm sorry, but I already have a job." He sidestepped and placed his hand on Senko's shoulder. "I am Miss Senko's bodyguard; that I am." Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
Suiso laughed and took a step back. "You can't be serious!" Kenshin continued to smile. "This is a great offer." Suiso said and his smile faded. "Your sword would be useful to me! It will be wasted in the Meiji era unless you join me!"  
  
Kenshin remained calm but said coldly. "I would rather die than join people like you who treat people as property." He glanced at Senko. "And kill like their life didn't matter."  
  
Suiso glared at Kenshin. He wasn't going to be talked to like that; he always got his way, one way or another. "You may wish for death before this trip is over!" He screamed. Senko gasped and Kenshin moved in front of her. Suiso looked at the two of them very carefully. "Bodyguard." He said with a roll of his eyes and stormed off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kenshin watched Senko until she fell asleep that night. When she was soundly asleep he leaned against the wall and let his eyes shut. Later in the night the door to their room was opened and someone entered. It was the man who had attacked Kenshin just a couple weeks ago. He tiptoed silently towards the two of them. Kenshin opened an eye and watched him from under his bangs.  
  
The man stepped gingerly and was making his way to Senko. "I would leave her alone unless you want to deal with this one." Kenshin spoke softly so he wouldn't wake Senko.  
  
The man jerked with surprise. "The Captain would like you to join him in his room." He said gruffly.  
  
"So he sends someone to sneak up on us in the middle of the night. You can tell your captain I will not be coming."  
  
The man snorted. "He said if you refused he would make your "bodyguard" job a lot harder." Kenshin looked over at Senko who was still sleeping. "He also said if you came he could make it a lot easier." The man turned to leave. "If I were you I would go. Oh, he also said to make sure to bring the girl with you." He left.  
  
Kenshin sat a moment. He thought about what he should do. After a moment he leaned over and gently shook Senko. "It's alright; there is something I need to tell you..."  
  
Suiso waited patiently he knew that Kenshin would come. Kenshin opened the door to the room and he and Senko entered. The first thing Kenshin noticed was that it seemed like the whole crew was present and that Suiso wore a black cloak over his normal attire. Kenshin moved in front of Senko with his hand close to his blade.  
  
"Kenshin tonight is your last night as a "bodyguard." Tonight you will join us! How will you do this Kenshin? Are we going to have to force you?" Suiso said.  
  
"I told you, I refuse to join you."  
  
Suiso's lip curled. "Fine! Men!" Suiso raised his right hand and brought it down. There seemed to be a brush of wind and Kenshin felt as if something had hit his right hand. He looked down at it but nothing was wrong with it.  
  
He looked up to see just about all of the crew charge at him. "Senko, stand back!" Senko gasped but did what she was told and backed up against the wall.  
  
Kenshin spread his legs and grabbed his sword. He waited for the men to get closer. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryù Ryùsòsen!" Kenshin charged at the men and with god like speed ten men fell. Kenshin didn't stop; he went on to the next attacker.  
  
Suiso smiled. This is what he had wanted; to see Kenshin fight. He had been right; Kenshin was indeed a superior fighter. Suiso snickered. "If you had only come quietly." Suiso raised his hand again and brought it down.  
  
Kenshin stopped his attack; something had definitely hit his left hand. He looked down but like his right nothing was wrong with it. He glanced over at Suiso who was laughing. Then a flash of steel stole Kenshin's attention back as he blocked an attack.  
  
Senko's knees buckled what was going to happen. She watched Kenshin fight she had, had no idea he would be this strong. She watched breathless as even more men fell from Kenshin's blade. Senko looked over at Suiso who was raising his arm again and she noticed that he had black markings written on his palm.  
  
Suiso let his arm drop and Kenshin felt something slam into his left foot. "What?" Kenshin exclaimed as once again nothing was wrong with his foot. Kenshin didn't have time to guess what was wrong as another sword was swung at him.  
  
Suiso raised his hand and was about to lower it when Senko screamed as a blade came close to hitting Kenshin. Suiso's hand wavered and Kenshin felt something fly right in front of him, but he saw nothing. Suiso growled and glared at Senko. "Shut up." Senko screamed.  
  
Kenshin looked over and saw Senko scream as Suiso moved closer to her. "Miss Senko!" Kenshin ran toward her.  
  
Suiso raised his arm to his shoulder. "You pest!" Senko wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move as Suiso brought his arm down with a snap. Senko felt the wind pick up and it was rushing toward her. She wanted to scream when from out of nowhere Kenshin appeared in front of her. "KENSHIN!" Kenshin's body began to move as if he was being pelted by invisible rocks.  
  
It only lasted a few seconds but when it was over it felt like it had been much longer. Kenshin could feel his body pounding and feel his blood slowly dripping from him. "What was that?" He said out loud. Something had hit him but he hadn't seen anything. He could hear Senko crying behind him. "I'm alright." He said trying to sound pleasant.  
  
"Fool!" Suiso shouted at him as he raised his arm above his head once more and brought it down. This time Kenshin felt something hit his right foot. "NOW YOU ARE MINE!" Suiso shouted. Calmly Suiso closed his eyes and started to chant.  
  
Kenshin stood ready to protect Senko against whatever Suiso was about to do. "ï±ï·ï´ï¡ï©ï¬ï¯ï¡ï¬ï ï¹âï³ï®ï¤ï¬ï ï¨ï¡ï®ï­ï¥" Kenshin wondered what Suiso was saying. The more Suiso spoke the more Kenshin's feet and hands seemed to burn. "ïï¯ï¡âïï°ï·ï ï«ï³ï®ï»ï¡ NOW!"  
  
The room went completely silent; except for Kenshin's breathing and Senko's sobs. Kenshin scanned the room and saw that an area had been cleared and the floor there was glowing. "What?" Kenshin said amazed. The glow was soft and it was in a perfect circle. After a few moments the glow disappeared and left black markings. It was a circle with inscriptions written on the outside that Kenshin didn't recognize.  
  
Inside the circle was a larger square and at each corner of the square was another smaller circle. Then four different Kanji were written inside the smaller circles. Kenshin stared at the Kanji he didn't know what they meant. Suddenly Kenshin's hands and feet felt as if they were on fire. Kenshin let out a small gasp and looked at one of his hands; they were glowing. Kenshin couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Slowly against Kenshin's will his arms and legs stretched out as far as they could go. Senko's mouth dropped. "Ken... Kenshin?" She could barely speak as she watched the glow on his hands slowly fade again leaving black marks. On each of his hands and feet the same Kanji marks in the circle appeared.  
  
"You should have joined me sooner Kenshin it would have saved you so much grief." Suiso said as Kenshin glared at him. "Try all you want no one can break this spell!" Suiso made a quick movement with his hand and pointed toward the circle. Quickly Kenshin was dragged to the circle and slammed to the floor as if dragged by an invisible person.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Senko screamed as she stared wide eyed at the scene before her.  
  
Kenshin struggled to get up as Suiso walked up to him. "Now will you call me Captain?" He said squatting down next to Kenshin's head. When Kenshin didn't answer Suiso's smile vanished. Suiso let out a yell and stood up. "You will join us so why don't you give up?"  
  
"Captain! Look at this!" One of Suiso's men called when they picked up Kenshin's sword that he had dropped. Suiso took it from the man and looked it over.  
  
"A Sakabato?" He looked over the sailors that had fallen. "No one's dead but why?" Suiso looked down at Kenshin. "You are a very peculiar man. You will join us."  
  
Kenshin curled his finger it was the only part of his body he could move. "Never! I will never join you!" Suiso kicked Kenshin in the face.  
  
Senko screamed. "Stop it!"  
  
Suiso grabbed Kenshin's hair and pulled his head up. "Join us."  
  
Kenshin blinked away the blood that was running into his eye from the cut on his forehead. "No." Suiso frowned and shoved Kenshin's head to the ground. Suiso stood and began to kick Kenshin's body. Senko watched horrified.  
  
"Brother... I'm scared." She cried; she couldn't take it anymore. She wiped her eyes. "I won't lose anyone else." She screamed as she ran at Suiso. Senko slammed into Suiso and the two fell to the floor.  
  
"Miss Senko!" Kenshin cried helpless as he continued to struggle.  
  
Suiso smacked Senko's cheek. "Stupid girl!" He screeched at her. Senko held her cheek and cried. Suiso stood and kicked her in the stomach. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything STUPID?!" He shoved her and she banged her head on the wall.  
  
"STOP IT!" Kenshin yelled still unable to move. Suiso walked over to Senko and grabbed her neck. He dragged her to Kenshin.  
  
"You want me to leave her alone?" He squeezed harder and Senko gasped for breath. "Then call me Captain Suiso." Kenshin clenched his teeth and so did Suiso. "What do you say?" Senko gasped.  
  
"Let her go... Captain Suiso."  
  
Suiso smiled and let go of Senko's neck. Senko coughed and held her stomach. "Take her back to her room." Two men came forward; they gently put Senko on her feet and began to lead her away.  
  
"Kenshin... Kenshin." She said meekly as she was escorted from the room.  
  
"You see Kenshin? I always get what I want." Suiso said calmly. "And like I told you earlier if you're going to sail for me you're going to need a hair cut." Suiso pulled out of his pockets a pair of scissors. Kenshin didn't say a word as Suiso grabbed his hair and began to cut; he just stared at him with amber eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I actually found someone who will proofread for me! dances So updates will take awhile. I am basically doing this update to make it known that I am working on this it just might take a while longer but that will make it better. I will like to thank Atlen for agreeing to proof read for me! not worthy! This chapter I haven't even gotten a chance to proof read. I will re-update ALL my chapters on my next post. So you may want to wait to read this when I get more time to work on it. Please until then bear with me. I am trying.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kenshin tugged at his badly trimmed hair and was glad that there were no mirrors on the ship. Although that wasn't the worst of his problems right now. He rubbed his eyes and sighed in desperation as he thought over his conversation with Suiso.  
  
"Now Kenshin." Suiso had said to him after he had finished Kenshin's hair cut. "I want you to know something before I take the spell off." Kenshin was forced to lay there staring at his own flaming red hair on the ground as Suiso talked. "You dare try anything and I mean ANYTHING that will be at the bottom of the sea along with her brother. I know more spells than just my wind and control spells so you better watch yourself." With that said he cracked his knuckles and all the weight that Kenshin had felt pushing him down vanished.  
  
Kenshin rose to his feet and was so upset he didn't even notice how light his head felt without all his hair until after he was alone and had time to cool off. Suiso smiled at Kenshin. "Now that I've marked your hands with those symbols I can activate that spell whenever, wherever I want. It takes a long time for those symbols to disappear." Suiso picked up Kenshin's Sakabato which had been tossed to the ground long ago and handed it to him. "You can use this until I can get you a real weapon. The crew will show you your duties tomorrow. You're not the only one who joined us like this; although the others came much easier. Dismissed."  
  
Kenshin clenched his teeth but didn't move. "You're new so I'll let your disrespect slide this time. When I say dismissed you are to say yes Captain Suiso and leave with a bow or..." Suiso smiled at Kenshin. "Dismissed."  
  
"Yes Captain Suiso." Kenshin answered indifferently. Kenshin bowed and was about to leave when Suiso said:  
  
"And I don't want you near the hostage."  
  
Kenshin blinked the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't sure if Suiso had been telling the truth about knowing more spells but after what had happened tonight Kenshin guessed he couldn't take that chance.  
  
Dawn came too soon for Kenshin as he blinked from the sunlight. "Hey new guy!" Someone called to him. Kenshin looked for the one who had called to him and couldn't believe his luck; it was the man he had fought before. "Okay new guy don't exept any sorrow or sympathy from me; got that?" Kenshin nodded. "I want you to scrub the deck you think you can handle that newbie?"  
  
Kenshin gave a sigh. "I guess being called the new guy and newbie will be better than stupid apprentice." Kenshin surprised himself. He hadn't thought about his master in so long.  
  
Kenshin was pulled from his thoughts when a rag was shoved at him. "Here new guy. When you get done or need help come get me." He began to walk away. "By the way, my name is Kenmei."  
  
Kenshin did as he was told, thankful for being given a mindless job; he tried to think of a way out of this mess. He was so deep in thought that he was almost surprised when Suiso came up behind him. "What do you want?" Suiso made a fake cough that sounded like 'captain.' Kenshin clenched his teeth. "Captain Suiso."  
  
Suiso pointed as Kenshin stood up. He was pointing at Senko. "That girl is still stupid enough to come up on deck. I believe that's your fault." His smile vanished. "Fix it." Kenshin didn't move. "Take her back to her room. Now." Kenshin started to walk to Senko when Suiso raised a hand. "What do you say when I give you an order?"  
  
"Yes Captain Suiso." Kenshin hurried away.  
  
"Kenshin!" Senko said happily when she saw him then winced at the site of his hair. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "This is all my fault."  
  
Kenshin looked at the cut on Senko's forehead and hated the fact that it was because of him that it was there. "You have to go below deck." Kenshin said not looking at her eyes; he didn't want to see the hurt behind them.  
  
Senko wanted to cry. "What have I done?" She thought sadly as she walked back to her room.  
  
That was the last time Kenshin spoke to Senko. He was forbidden to speak or even visit her. Senko locked herself away in her room again. Everything seemed to be backfiring "How could things get so bad?" Kenshin thought as he laid awake one night. Memories danced in front of him in the darkness. Memories he wished he could have left behind back on shore.  
  
Kenmei watched as Kenshin rubbed his eyes and whispered a name. Kenmei wondered how on earth that man could keep going on with the little sleep he got. Kenmei looked down at his hand that rested on his chest. Suiso always seemed to know the perfect way to humiliate someone. "At least I didn't have anyone watching when it happened." Kenmei thought reminiscing. He could still feel the cold wooden floor pressing into his cheek when he had been trapped on the floor. After that night Kenmei had joined the Captain because he was humbled by Suiso's power. That and his sword would be put to use. Kenmei took one more glance at Kenshin whose eyes were slowly dropping.  
  
Kenshin was told to see Suiso late the next day. Kenshin cringed at the thought of having to call Suiso captain again and was somewhat nervous of what he would ask. "Ah Kenshin." Suiso said cheerfully when Kenshin entered. Kenshin could tell that Suiso was enjoying the fact that he was at his mercy. "I want you to wear this from now on." He handed Kenshin a navy blue gi that all the other sailors wore.  
  
"Why did it have to be this color?" Kenshin thought bitterly.  
  
"I have all my men wear this color." Suiso stated as if he could read Kenshin's mind. "I want everyone to fear us as they feared the Battòsai that vanished three years ago." Kenshin bit his tongue and left.  
  
As Kenshin changed into his new, and yet old, clothes he wondered if Suiso knew who he was. He sighed. This was the last thing he needed right now. Kenshin looked down at himself and was disgusted. "I really didn't want to wear such dark colors again." He remembered how he used to like these colors for they made it easy for him to hide in the shadows. He shook the thought from his mind; he wasn't the Hitokiri Battòsai anymore he was Himura Kenshin, a Rurouni.  
  
"Hoy Newbie." Kenmei yelled to Kenshin as he walked up to him. Kenshin rose to his feet. "I thought you'd wanna know that we'll be docking soon. But you didn't hear ANY of this from me got it?" He added with a glare.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. This could be his chance to get Senko off the ship. "Thank-you Kenmei." He said with a bow.  
  
Kenmei let out a snort. "Ah, wasn't 'nuton. Just thought you would like to know Kenshin." Kenmei walked off and Kenshin let a smile come to his face.  
  
"He called me Kenshin."  
  
Kenmei got back to his work. It was true they would be docking soon. Very soon supplies were low. He sighed. "It will be my rear if anybody figures it was me who told him." This was so out of character for him and he knew it and hated it. He normally ignored the people who were on the boat, wasn't his problem. He was only there because he respected the Captain for his strength. He had looked up to the Battòsai during the Bakumatsu but that man was gone without a trace. He looked over to Kenshin who was back to washing the deck. "That man was beaten by the captain just like I was..." He thought a moment. "but I think he's hiding someten. He's stronger than he looks." He sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was giving himself a headache; going with the flow was easier.  
  
Kenshin thought very carefully this might be his last chance to save Senko. He expected that he would be put locked somewhere, but where? With his Sakabato he could break down any locked door but he had already shown that he could break down a door with it. Would Suiso take it from him? Kenshin decide it would be a good idea to explore the ship so he could be sure that he could break from any place Suiso put him.  
  
By the day that Kenshin could see the land forming on the horizon he had visited every room at least three times and any room that had a lock he had broken it. He felt prepared until Suiso came up, as they pulled up to the dock, to him and said: "You ready to stand on land again?" 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well this is it!!! The complete story!!! I got it all corrected thanks to Atlen!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Also thank you to all of my reviewers who have been waiting patiently for this. Your patients will be reward. This will be my last post and that saddens me a little to see the end of a story but it brings me joy as well knowing that it is done. People fall asleep as long winded speech continues ... again thank-you and without any further ramblings by me here is the rest of the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kenshin spun around wide eyed. "Oro!?"  
  
Suiso kept smiling. "You're part of my crew and I expect you to do the same jobs they do. That includes buying and 'taking' supplies."  
  
It was the way Suiso had said taking made Kenshin shudder.  
  
Suiso huffed. "Of course this is your first time and I don't quite trust you yet so I'll just have you buy supplies." Kenshin felt somewhat relieved but that wouldn't stop the others from kidnapping people. "I want you to know if you don't return to the ship then Senko won't live another day." Suiso let out a content sigh and called Kenmei over. "Show Kenshin how we do things on this ship."  
  
"Yes Captain Suiso." Kenmei answered quickly. Suiso left and Kenmei lead Kenshin off the ship. When Kenshin's feet hit solid ground he felt somewhat unbalanced and swayed a little. Kenmei let out a laugh. "You may want to get your land legs back first."  
  
Kenshin twirled around and scratched his head. He had to lose Kenmei and get to Senko. "I guess your right." He turned back around and headed toward town. Kenmei could only stare wide eyed.  
  
Kenshin's walk had become very steady and flowed as if he had never been on the rocking ship. Kenmei followed after him but even his legs felt awkward walking on the hard ground. "Hoy! Wait for me!" He called after Kenshin who was quickening his pace.  
  
Kenmei caught up to Kenshin and made him come to help get some food. "Now don't go wandering off or we will leave without you." Kenmei informed Kenshin as he looked for an open shop. "I guess they saw us coming everything is locked up." But no one was listening Kenmei turned and saw no one. "Where'd he go?" Kenmei smiled. "Well Captain Suiso never said I had to stay with him." Kenmei continued to walk the street.  
  
Kenshin meanwhile had already made it back to the ship. Silently he boarded and hurried to Senko's room. It was locked. Kenshin quickly broke down the door and saw Suiso sitting waiting for him. Suiso laughed. "Do you really think I'm that fool hardy?" He rose to his feet still laughing. "Young Senko is out with a couple of the men today. I thought she could use some fresh air." Kenshin cursed himself of underestimating Suiso again. "Now..." Suiso said walking up to Kenshin. "I am heading out also and I don't want you trying my patients anymore." He glared at Kenshin. "Got that?"  
  
"Yes Captain Suiso." Kenshin said indifferently. Suiso smacked Kenshin in the back of the head.  
  
"Good." He turned on his heels and left.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his sore head as he looked for the men that had Senko. He could have dodged the attack but for now it seemed wise to let Suiso think he has complete control.  
  
"Hey open up!" Suiso called out in front of a closed up restaurant. No one answered his call. "Open up or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll BLOW THE PLACE DOWN!" Still no one answered. Suiso scoffed annoyed. Quietly he began to chant his wind command. "ï¹ïï°ïï´ï§ï²" The wind started to pick up. "âï®ï±ï¬ï¬ï±ï" The place began to shake as the wind blew harder against the building. Suiso heard screams from inside and smiled. Quickly the door was opened and a frail old man appeared behind it.  
  
"Please come in." He said shaken.  
  
"Thank-you." Suiso stepped past the man like he owned the building and the wind died down. Suiso relaxed into a booth. "Bring me your best Sake. I have reason to celebrate." The man quickly did as he was told and brought Suiso some Sake. Suiso placed it to his lips and drank it in one gulp. "Yelck! It's bitter!"  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry it's the best we have."  
  
"Shut up old man. It's always bitter; I've never understood how people can drink the stuff so much. It's just that it seems extra bitter today." Suiso shrugged. "Anyway how many visitors has this town had?"  
  
"A few sir."  
  
"Any you think were hitokiri Bakumatsu?" He asked casually.  
  
"I'm not sure." The man said surprised. "Are you looking for someone?"  
  
Suiso rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm looking for someone!" He shouted. "I want to find the Battòsai!"  
  
"The Battòsai?" The man repeated.  
  
"Yes the Battòsai! I want him to be part of my crew! So I will be the most feared captain on the sea! With him no one will mess with me and MY name will go down in history!"  
  
"There has been no one to come through here that looks like the Battòsai." The man stated.  
  
Suiso slowly looked the man over. "You know what the Battòsai looks like?" The man seemed shocked but nodded. "Then tell me."  
  
The man swallowed and began. "I only know the rumors." Suiso's face hardened. "I've heard that he has god like speed. His hair is that of fire and on his cheek." The man said pointing to his right cheek. "I've heard are the only wounds he has ever received. Shaped like a cross." Suiso looked at the man carefully. Right cheek? Kenshin had a scar on his left check, but what shape was it? "I heard that he used a very rare sword style... what was it... Hit... Hiten something."  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi!" Suiso exclaimed rising to his feet.  
  
"Yes... that's it." The man said frightened.  
  
Suiso laughed. He couldn't believe it. "Old man you've saved this village." Suiso laughed again. "By the way, the scar, it's on his left check." Suiso said as he left leaving the man staring blankly.  
  
Suiso passed one of his men on his way back to his ship. "Gather the men it's time to go!"  
  
"Already Captain?" Suiso gave him a glare. "I will spread the word right away Captain." The man ran off.  
  
Suiso laughed again. "I will make this a voyage to remember Battòsai!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Kenshin!" Kenmei called out when he saw him wandering the streets. "The Captain gave the order to leave!" Kenshin groaned. Late again.  
  
Kenshin noticed the rather overly happy smile plastered on Suiso's face when he was back on the ship. "I'm glad to see that you've returned Kenshin." Suiso said when he spotted him. "I've always wondered. How you got that cross shape scar... on your left cheek." Suiso reached out to touch it but Kenshin backed up just out of reach of Suiso's fingers. Suiso laughed and looked over at the two men who had just boarded. They had Senko with them. "Senko! I thought you'd be glad to hear that I've decided to take you home! Your father should have all of the money by now."  
  
Senko's face brightened. "Home?" She couldn't believe it. Kenshin looked with caution at Suiso, something wasn't right.  
  
The weeks passed and soon land could be seen once again in the horizon. Suiso started to personally escort Senko up on deck to look at her homeland getting larger everyday. Kenshin was scrubbing the deck as he did everyday watching Suiso and Senko when Suiso called to him. "Kenshin why don't you come over here and keep Senko company? I have to check something with the navigator." Suiso walked off leaving Kenshin speechless.  
  
Suiso had made sure Kenshin had spent no time together with Senko since the day Kenshin had told Senko to return to her room. Now he was letting them be alone. Kenshin walked up to Senko. "Hello Miss Senko. I'm glad you're okay; that I am."  
  
Senko gave a wide smile back. "Oh Kenshin! I'm going home!"  
  
"Yes soon you will be home safe and sound." Kenshin looked out over the water. He had hoped on getting Senko home with her father paying for her safe return but at least she will be home. Suddenly Kenshin was surprised by Senko rapping her arms around him and burying her head in his gi. Kenshin could feel the cloth getting wet from her tears. "Miss Senko what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Miss..."  
  
"No! Don't call me that. I don't deserve to be called Miss. I did all of this to you." She looked up and touched his hair that had begun to grow out slightly. "Your hair. Your embarrassment. Your eyes." She whispered.  
  
Kenshin let a small sigh escape his lips. "This is not your fault. I came of my own free will; that I did. Hair?" Kenshin laughed. "Hair will grow back, un-like lives. I was not embarrassed I was only disappointed that I could not protect you like a good bodyguard should. My eyes." Kenshin paused a moment. "I did that to myself." He answered gravely.  
  
She placed her head on his chest again and cried. Suiso watched gleefully. "Good. He still cares for her."  
  
In two days time the ship docked in Senko's home town. Suiso kept Kenshin very busy. Kenshin suspected that Suiso didn't want him sneaking off now that his trump card was being freed. That's what made Kenshin so uneasy. Why would Suiso let Senko go? He must have something else that would make Kenshin remain.  
  
The ship set sail near dusk. The man Kenshin had seen leading Senko away earlier handed Suiso a bag full of money. Suiso counted it happily, over and over again. Kenshin let out a sigh it seems that everything went well. Kenshin left to watch the land disappear in the distance. Kenshin leaned on the rail and looked out at the water. Something still didn't feel right. "Senko." Kenshin whispered and headed to Senko's room.  
  
Kenshin opened the door to the room and was horrified by the scene before him. Suiso sat with Senko's arms bound between his legs. His sword placed gently to her neck. On both sides of him stood some of the crew; Kenmei included. "I knew it wouldn't take you very long to find out Battòsai." Suiso said pleased with himself.  
  
Kenshin stood unmoving. Suiso smiled. "I just don't understand why you want to put up this act of being some... some nobody wanderer!"  
  
"You were to give Senko back to her father once they had paid the ransom." Kenshin said calmly.  
  
"That's not the point here Battòsai!" Suiso snapped. "I want to know are you him? Your answer?"  
  
"I have no use for that shameful name anymore." Both Kenmei's and Senko's eyes widened as Kenshin admitted to being the Battòsai.  
  
"It can't be!" Kenmei thought wildly. "This man can't be the Battòsai!"  
  
Kenshin stood motionless with cold amber eyes. "Release Miss Senko. You've gotten your money. You don't need her anymore."  
  
Suiso grinned. "Really? Of course I don't need her. So I guess that I can just do this!" Suiso slowly slid his blade across Senko's throat. Senko let out a single sob. Kenshin reached for his blade. "DON'T MOVE!" Suiso screamed at Kenshin. A trickle of Senko's blood slid down Suiso's blade. "Tell me Battòsai, can you think of a reason for me to keep her?" He said with a smile. "I am quite certain that she is the only reason you have kept quiet for so long. As long as I have her in danger you won't do a thing? That's a pretty good reason for me to keep her. Don't you agree?"  
  
Kenshin stood and let his hand drop from his blade. His head hung he thought a moment. "If." Kenshin said raising his head. "If I agree to stay with you and do as you bid would you release Miss Senko?"  
  
Senko's eyes widened once more from surprise. "Please." She thought. "Please don't do this. Please don't do this to yourself."  
  
Suiso let out a hardy laugh pressing his sword even closer to Senko's veins. "You think I would trust the word of a man slayer!" He laughed again. "Don't you dare take me as a fool!"  
  
"No, not the word of a man slayer. The word of a wanderer."  
  
Suiso frowned. "You want me to believe that you would surrender to me if I were to let her go." He snorted. "I think I shall keep her for insurance. Now my ship will go down in history! I will be known as the fearless Captain that made even the almighty Battòsai bow down to me!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kenshin found an empty room and entered it. He needed somewhere to cool his head. "How could I let things get so bad?!" He yelled out loud. His hands were in fists and he pounded the table that was in the room. It was hard enough before Suiso had found out who he was. Kenshin clenched his teeth.  
  
Kenmei was wary about entering. He had seen how mad Kenshin had been when Suiso had told him to leave. He had seen Kenshin enter this room and he wanted so badly to talk to him. Slowly he opened the door and looked inside. There stood Kenshin, fist on the table staring at Kenmei with those amber eyes. Kenmei took a hesitant step backwards.  
  
Kenshin gave his head a shake and gathered himself. He turned and faced Kenmei with less of a glare. Kenmei gave a sigh and entered. "Kenshin," he began "are you really the Battòsai."  
  
Kenshin wanted to roll his eyes but resisted. He sighed and began. "I used to go by that name. I no longer want it."  
  
"That day," Kenmei continued "when I attacked you, you could have killed me easily."  
  
"I have made a vow. A vow to never kill again. Besides; I have never enjoyed killing."  
  
Kenmei was somewhat surprised by this information and Kenshin could see it in his eyes. "When I was little my father told me of a man who would change things. He told me that this man was going to make it so everyone would be treated equally. I wanted to be just like him." Now it was Kenshin's turn to be surprised. He was about to say something along the lines of 'killing is something you should not honor' when Kenmei continued. "So I hung around anyone who was strong. That's how I wound up working for Suiso." Kenshin noted the lack of Captain before Suiso's name. Together they stood in silence for a moment. "So now what's the plan?"  
  
Kenshin's expression went from cold killer to goofy wanderer in half a second. "Oro?"  
  
Kenmei gave a wide, slow smile. "To get you and Senko out of here."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and let out a laugh. When he opened his eyes again they were back to lavender. "Well, we can't do much at sea."  
  
Kenmei's face went red. "That's right."  
  
Kenshin stopped laughing and frowned slightly. "But I have to come up with something before we land again."  
  
"That shouldn't be too long. We didn't have anytime to pick up supplies at our last stops." Kenmei's brow wrinkled as he thought. "Next time we go we could meet up and I could sneak on board and get Senko. Suiso would get suspicious if you got back on the ship. Then you two could get away."  
  
Kenshin gave a 'humph.' "That might work as long as Suiso thinks we are still on uneasy terms." Kenshin smiled. "I hate to ask it but you might want to call me Newbie again." Kenshin stared hard in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong? It's a good plan ain't it?"  
  
"Yes, but I have underestimated Suiso too many times to do it again." He sighed. "I need more time to think."  
  
Kenmei nodded in agreement. "Uh... may I ask?" Kenshin looked up at him. "Why did you disappear like you did?"  
  
Kenshin gave a small, sad moan and placed a hand on his cheek. "A mistake." He said quietly.  
  
"A mistake?" Kenmei repeated confused. Kenshin wasn't going to clarify it and he headed for the door.  
  
The days passed and Kenshin and Kenmei went back to their old ways. Kenmei avoiding Kenshin and calling him 'New Guy' or 'Newbie.' Kenshin also went around as he had always done; wash the deck and seemed lost in a thought.  
  
Three whole days passed and Kenshin was able to avoid Suiso. However, they were on a ship and completely avoiding someone especially the captain was no easy task. "Battòsai!" Suiso shouted as Kenshin made a retreat to another room. Suiso followed him inside and Kenshin cursed his luck that there was only one door to this room. Kenshin quickly put his rag to the wall and pretended to scrub the wall. "I know you've been avoiding me Battòsai." Suiso said calmly. "But you have no need to for I come bearing a gift." Kenshin kept scrubbing as if he hadn't heard. "Face me Battòsai!"  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth and sighed. "Must you call me Battòsai?"  
  
This time it was Suiso's turn to not answer, he just snarled. Kenshin turned just in time to catch a sword that had been thrown at him. Kenshin's mouth dropped as he held it. "What's wrong Battòsai? You act as if you've never held a real sword before."  
  
"Real?"  
  
"Yes. That Sakabato you carry at your side is a joke." Kenshin glared at Suiso. "I want you to toss that" he said pointing to the Sakabato "in the sea and put that at your side."  
  
"I will not do that; that I won't." Kenshin tossed the sword on the floor.  
  
"Pick... that... up..." Suiso said losing his cool.  
  
"I have made a vow to never kill again. I will never again hang a weapon that kills at my side." Kenshin walked past Suiso, whose face was getting redder with every passing moment.  
  
"BATTÒSAI!" Kenshin ignored Suiso's yell and made his way to the deck. The night air felt good on his skin and it seemed to help his headache. "BATTÒSAI!" Kenshin could hear Suiso storming after him and waited for him. The crew also heard him and slowly drifted toward the deck.  
  
Suiso's eyes were filled with wild anger unlike Kenshin's clear and calm amber eyes as they stared each other down. "You use this or I will kill that girl." Kenshin had expected him to say that.  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt Miss Senko, but I will not wear that sword!" Kenshin remained calm as the questioning voices raised around him.  
  
Suiso snarled at Kenshin. "If you will not take it willingly." He stopped a moment and surveyed his men. "Then I will make you take it by force!" Suiso raised his hand and Kenshin saw the black mark written on it; the Kanji for wind. Suiso closed his eyes to calm himself and began to chant. "ï¢ï¡ïªï´ï®ï®ï¡ï¨ï³ïªï ïï®ï¡ï¢ï¥ï²" To Kenshin's horror the circle that had bound him to the floor once before appeared. Suiso finished his chant and yelled. "Now!"  
  
Kenshin braced himself to try to break the spell but his hands never burned or went against him. Instead a yell came from the crowd and Kenmei was dragged to the circle. "Kenmei!" Kenshin yelled out of concern and shock.  
  
Suiso walked up to Kenmei and unsheathed the blade he had been trying to give to Kenshin. He glared at Kenshin and shoved the blade into the floor so close to Kenmei's check. So close that a small line of blood began to drip from his cheek. "Now Battòsai. Two lives? Or will you take the blade?" Suiso stated. He was done playing around. "I've heard you two talking, the wind hears everything on this ship. Even when you whispered her name. This Tomoe."  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his sword. "Suiso you can force this one to wash your ship. You can cut this one's hair. You can threaten this one's life. But!" Kenshin yelled his voice rising in both volume and anger. "I will not allow you to harm another because of me and I will NOT carry any sword but this!" He said walking toward Suiso. Suiso stared into Kenshin's eyes. They were driving him nuts; he had thought he would have broken them by now. He could see the rage building up behind them. "And I will not allow you to say her name like she was nothing!" Kenshin snarled.  
  
"YOU CANNOT BEAT THE WIND!" Suiso screamed. The wind blew but Kenshin moved closer to Suiso. Suiso screamed and the ship pitched in all directions as the wind blew harder; all of the crew fell and tried to hang on to something. Soon the only ones that remained standing were Kenshin and Suiso. "You're not human!" Suiso said amazed as Kenshin continued toward him. "If you won't have me as your captain I'll send you to the bottom of the sea!" The wind rocked the huge vessel and Kenshin stopped.  
  
Water sprayed over the sides and the men started to run all over the place trying to get the ship back under control. The cargo slid and the noise could be heard all the way to the deck. Senko tumbled around in her room and lanterns were knocked over. Soon a steady blaze started to consume the ship. "No!" Suiso shrieked as he realized what he had done. "I can't lose this ship! This is my power!" His concentration off of Kenmei the spell disappeared and Kenmei was able to stand Kenshin ran to his side.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Kenshin shouted over the hollowing winds.  
  
Kenmei nodded. "We have to get to the rowboats the ship is going to sink." Kenshin looked around him; everyone was rapidly trying to free the row boats.  
  
"I've got to get Miss Senko. You better help them." Kenmei gave another nod and with Kenshin's steady hands was helped up. Kenshin ran in the direction of Senko's room just to be stopped by Suiso.  
  
"YOU! You did this! You knew the ship was my power! This was your plan!" Suiso yelled at him! "I may not have my spells but I shall kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Suiso reached for his blade but he was too slow and Kenshin gave him a swift smack to his head with the Sakabato Suiso had called a joke.  
  
Suiso foamed at the mouth and fell limp. Kenshin picked him up gently and handed him over to one of the crew. "Help him onto the boat." The man was wide eyes with shock but nodded a yes. Kenshin headed below and found it consumed by flames. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Senko coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. She heard someone calling her name but she didn't recognize the voice. Then a man jumped through the flames and put a supportive hand around her waist. "You'll be okay Miss Senko that you will. You just have to hang on that you must!"  
  
"Kenshin?" She answered him unbelieving.  
  
"Yes, I am still your bodyguard and as Miss Senko's bodyguard this one must protect you." With that Kenshin lifted Senko off her feet and headed out the way he had come. Senko grabbed Kenshin's gi with all the strength she had left. She could feel the cloth get heavy with moisture as the sweat poured off his body.  
  
Kenshin reached the deck but it too was now engulfed in flames. Kenshin leaped as each time his foot hit the burning wood it crumbled from underneath him. They were almost to the rail when Kenshin shouted: "I'm going to jump off the ship so get ready to hold your breath Miss Senko!" Senko gave an understanding murmur as Kenshin jumped as far as he could from the burning ship. Kenshin hugged Senko close to him and Senko hugged back. "Now hold your breath!" Kenshin informed her as they were about to hit the water. Senko filled her lungs with air and held her breath as they plunged head first into the cold, dark sea.  
  
Senko felt something cold and hard pressing against her face. She felt reluctant to open her eyes but slowly she let them open. The first, and only, thing she saw was Kenshin staring dreamily at the sky. The next thing she noticed was that he was outlined by water.  
  
Kenshin's eyes drifted down at Senko. "Oh good you're awake." He said merrily. Senko sat up carefully and discovered that they were floating on part of the ship. "We are very lucky." Kenshin stated as he stuck his bare feet in the water. His sandals and socks next to him.  
  
Senko sighed staring at his pale feet as they rippled in the water. "This is worse then before."  
  
"Actually" Kenshin pointed a finger straight out in front of him "we are VERY lucky." Senko traced his finger and looked in front of them. She could see land forming in the distance. Her mouth dropped a moment then she started to laugh. She began to laugh so hard that tears came to her eyes. Kenshin smiled back at her. "Oh Kenshin!" She fell onto him and hugged him rocking the boat.  
  
"Miss Senko! Please you're going to make us fall in!" Kenshin yelled as he tried to steady the boat. Senko's face went red and she jerked herself off of him; making the boat rock even more. "Oro!" Kenshin yelled as he fell in.  
  
"Kenshin!" Senko screamed horrified. Kenshin let out a laugh as he skillfully got back on without rocking it.  
  
"That's alright Miss Senko this one was a little hot." They both laughed happily as Kenshin rung out his clothes.  
  
Senko took her first step on land and fell in the sand. "Careful Miss Senko you haven't been on steady ground for many months." Kenshin said as he helped her up. She swayed as they stood together. Kenshin helped her walk and they made their way down the shore.  
  
"It feels so good to be on steady ground again." She said as she could step more confidently. "I can't wait to see my father again!" She tried to leap but when she landed she began to topple over.  
  
"Miss Senko!" Kenshin tried to catch her but was dragged down on top of her when she grabbed him. "Ororororoooooo!" He stuttered. Senko laughed at him.  
  
"Oi! What are you doing?" A voice shouted at them. Kenshin picked up his head and saw a man headed toward them. "Get off her!" The man said angrily when he saw the two lying on the ground.  
  
Kenshin gasped and quickly stood up. "Please calm down." Kenshin said with his hands up in front of him. "We just fell!" Senko placed both hands over her mouth but she continued to laugh.  
  
The man walked up, he had light brown hair and stood a half a head taller than Kenshin. "You fell!" He looked down at Kenshin's sword. "Looking for a little excitement samurai!!"  
  
"Please..." Kenshin started but was interrupted.  
  
"Brother!" Senko shouted after she had gotten a good look at the man. She stood up. "Unmei is it really you!"  
  
"Senko I won't let him hurt you!" He stepped in front of his sister. "Senko how ever did you escape Suiso!" He said as he raised his fist toward Kenshin. Kenshin sighed with his hands still up and opened.  
  
"Unmei! Leave Kenshin alone! He saved me!" Senko said when she realized that her brother was still mad at Kenshin.  
  
"He did."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Tried, however, this one didn't really do much." He wondered if he could put his hands down yet.  
  
Unmei fell to his knees. "Thank-you! Thank-you for saving my sister I am forever in your dept!"  
  
"That's... that's alright." Kenshin said as he lowered his hands. Unmei jumped up to his feet and Kenshin raised his hands again thinking Unmei was going to attack him but Unmei turned and hugged Senko.  
  
"Senko! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He was crying. "Sister, I have been working and saving up for a boat so that I could follow you but here you are." He held her out at arms length. She too was crying. "We can go home together." He hugged her again.  
  
Kenshin watched them a moment smiling. Quietly he started toward the path that he guessed would lead him to a town. He had done what he had set out to do. "Kenshin wait!" Kenshin stopped and looked behind him. Senko was slowly and unsteadily making her way toward him.  
  
"Miss Senko." He turned and waited for her to reach him with Unmei behind her. "Miss Senko you have your brother now for a bodyguard. You don't need this one anymore."  
  
"But Kenshin." She said sadly. Then she glared at him with a smile. "You think you can just leave a job unfinished?"  
  
"Oro."  
  
"You still have to take me home. Then I will relieve you of your bodyguard duties to me!"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "You don't need this one. You need someone like your brother."  
  
Unmei slapped his hand hard on Kenshin's shoulders. "A young girl as beautiful as her can use more than one bodyguard! Please join us on our journey home."  
  
"Please Kenshin!" Senko pleaded.  
  
"Alright." Kenshin answered with a laugh. Senko smiled and hugged him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"... and then he jumped off the ship!" Senko said excitedly as she re-told the story to her brother. They had decided to camp out on the beach that night and head to town in the morning.  
  
Unmei stared wide eyed at Kenshin. "You ran through fire to save my sister!"  
  
Kenshin blushed he had never really enjoyed listening to tales about himself. "Well it was sorta my fault the ship had caught fire." He said with a laugh and rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Kenshin what did happen?" Senko asked. "How did the ship catch?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Suiso used those powers of his to make the ship rock. It knocked over some lanterns." Kenshin said simply.  
  
"But why was he using his powers?" Unmei thought out loud.  
  
"He got upset at me."  
  
"Over what?" Senko asked.  
  
"I wouldn't take the sword he wanted me to have."  
  
Senko gave Kenshin a queer look. "Why would you not take his sword? Not that I'm complaining!" She added quickly. "You are the Battòsai right? What difference would a sword make?"  
  
Kenshin flinched a little as she said Battòsai. He hated being called it. He looked over at Unmei whose mouth had dropped. Senko hadn't, until now, mentioned the fact that he was the Battòsai. Kenshin gave him a weak smile before answering Senko's question. "I only carry this now." He said lightly touching his Sakabato. "This one will never kill again and will never carry a sword that kills at his side again." Senko gave an understanding nod.  
  
"You're that Battòsai!" Unmei shouted. Kenshin gave another weak smile. "I can't believe it! Why would you save my sister?"  
  
"Because no one should be forced from their homes."  
  
It was Unmei's turn to laugh. "You're a curious man, but I like you." He said as he thumped Kenshin's back. Kenshin almost fell over from the sudden force. Senko laughed at the sight.  
  
The next morning they made their way to town. Unmei showed them where he had been staying. "How did you survive brother?" Senko asked as she packed a bag of food.  
  
"Like you two. I floated around then made it to shore. I wandered around looking for someone who would lend me or give me a good vessel. I made my way to this town and found a man who would sell me a boat when I raised enough money. That reminds me I need to tell him that I don't plan to buy that boat anymore!" He exclaimed and headed out the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"  
  
Kenshin walked through the town. He badly wanted a change of clothes. He sighed. "What am I doing anyways? I don't have money to buy anything anyway." He looked to his left and saw a clothing stand and walked over to it. He was looking over the different color cloth. "No way!" He said as he held up a magenta cloth.  
  
He was looking it over when the shop owner came up to him. "I'm sorry sir but we are closed!" He snatched the cloth from Kenshin.  
  
"Oro? You seemed open; my apologies." Kenshin said with a smile. He looked at the man's cold stare but kept smiling.  
  
Kenshin turned to walk away when the man said under his breath. "We don't need people like you poisoning this town." Kenshin heard him and was going to just ignore it when Unmei walked up to him.  
  
"Oi Kenshin! Are you just going to let him talk to you like that?!"  
  
"Unmei-san, please it's really no big deal. It was my mistake!" Kenshin said hastily to try to avoid a fight.  
  
"Your mistake my ass! Now mister! My friend Kenshin here is a paying customer! You will serve him like all your other customers." Unmei yelled at the man.  
  
"Unmei-san please! I don't have any money anyway! I was just looking!"  
  
"You have plenty of money and what did I tell you about calling me Unmei- san!?" With that Unmei grabbed Kenshin's wrist and placed a heavy purse in Kenshin's palm. "Now what were you looking at?"  
  
"Now see here! I am the owner of this shop! And I refuse to sell to murderers like him!"  
  
Unmei looked at Kenshin who was very quiet. Kenshin was about to say something when Unmei stopped him. "You know about my sister right?"  
  
The man looked at his feet. "Yes, and I am truly sorry."  
  
"Well THIS man!" Unmei put an arm around Kenshin's neck. "He saved her." He gave Kenshin a noogie. "He may look like the Battòsai this town is afraid of but he is a great man!" Kenshin stood speechless.  
  
"I am terribly sorry!" The man said and handed the cloth to Kenshin. "Any man who would risk his life to save that girl is a good man in my eyes. Please take this!"  
  
Kenshin was still speechless but Unmei wasn't. "He can't wear it like this!" He laughed. "You were planning on wearing this right?" Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Ah! Please sir let me fit you!" The shop keeper grabbed Kenshin's wrist and dragged him inside. "My wife is an excellent seamstress!"  
  
"Oroo!" Kenshin finally managed to say as he was dragged inside.  
  
Kenshin looked himself over in the mirror. "It looks great that it does!" He exclaimed happily glad to be back in his old bright colors. "You did a great job! Thank you very much!"  
  
The shop keeper's wife laughed. "It was my pleasure! Unmei has been so down. I'm glad that he has been reunited with his sister." She rose to her feet and showed Kenshin the door. "I'm glad you like it. I hope to see you again sometime!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I would like that too! Thank you again!" Kenshin headed toward Unmei's house.  
  
"Such a nice young man."  
  
"Kenshin!" Senko called to him as he approached. "I'm glad you found some new clothes." She looked him over. "Now all you have to do is wait until your hair grows out."  
  
"Kenshin you look great!" Unmei said as he walked up and gave Kenshin another slap on the back. "Well you two should we head out? We still got a long walk ahead of us."  
  
Kenshin nodded with agreement. "We need to get you two home so that your father won't have to worry anymore!" The three left the town together that day. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
It was a long journey. Kenshin's hair had grown out long enough so that he could put it in a small ponytail by the time they reached Unmei's and Senko's hometown.  
  
"Unmei! Unmei! Look there it is!" Senko yelled when she saw it for the first time. "Lets find father!" Senko ran ahead of Kenshin and Unmei.  
  
"You know Kenshin she'll be awfully sad when you leave." Kenshin gave a nod and a yes. "If you dare try to walk off without saying goodbye like on the beach I'll hunt you down got that!"  
  
Kenshin let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, yes this one understands." Unmei smiled.  
  
"Father!" Senko yelled when they saw him working in the yard.  
  
"Senko? Unmei?" He said with a shaking voice. "You're alive!" He dropped the ax he had been using to cut wood and raced to his children. He was a big man with a deep voice. He had hair as black as soot and was taller than Unmei.  
  
Kenshin stood and watched the reunion. "Father! This is the man who saved me!" She said pointing to Kenshin. The man straightened and got so close to Kenshin that Kenshin had to crane his head up just to see his face.  
  
"Thank God for you!" He yelled as he hugged Kenshin lifting him off his feet.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin said breathlessly. Unmei and Senko laughed at the sight.  
  
"You must stay with us!" He demanded still not letting Kenshin down. "I refuse to let you stay anywhere else!" Kenshin managed to say alright and was let go. Kenshin fell to the ground with a thunk and laid there for a moment. Senko's father gave a hearty laugh. "I guess I squeezed a little too hard! Eh, little man?"  
  
Unmei walked over to Kenshin and helped him to his feet. Kenshin's eyes swirled as Unmei explained. "Father is just overjoyed to have us back and lost control of his strength."  
  
Kenshin stayed with his new friends for a awhile but one afternoon as the four of them stood around talking Kenshin told them that he was leaving; that very day.  
  
"Why!" Senko cried.  
  
"You no longer need a bodyguard Miss Senko. This one's job is over. It's time this one continued his travels."  
  
"Why don't you just stay here? I can help you find a house. Hell I'll even build you one!" Their father put it.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "That is very generous of you; that it is. But this one still has many sins that haven't been atoned for yet."  
  
Senko hung her head as they walked with Kenshin to the edge of town. Slowly she looked up at his hair. It was already just past his neck; she had hoped he would stay until it all had grown back. She sighed she knew if he had waited until then she would still have wanted him to stay.  
  
"Well I guess this is good-bye." Unmei said as they reached the edge of town. He slapped Kenshin's back one last time. "I guess this is good-bye." He repeated himself trying to keep the tears back.  
  
Kenshin placed a hand on his arm. "Take good care of your sister."  
  
"Oh I will!"  
  
"You'll have to come back to visit! After what you have done for my family you can stay with us anytime!" He reached out his hand.  
  
Kenshin grasped it and they shook. "Thank-you." Senko kept her eyes on the ground as Kenshin spoke to her. "I'm leaving now Senko. You can take care of yourself now."  
  
"Kenshin!" She said angrily but then hugged him. "You have to take care of yourself too! Don't go and do anything stupid!"  
  
Kenshin turned her face up to him. "Don't you start talking like Suiso." Senko let out a small, weak laugh. "You mustn't worry Miss Senko. This one will take care."  
  
Senko nodded. "And this one will take care of herself!" Senko began to cry and hugged Kenshin tighter a moment and let go.  
  
Kenshin gave a nod and walked off headed to his next adventure.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Before I go I thought it would be neat to explain were this story came from. One night I had a dream that I was Kenshin trying to save Miss Kaoru from Suiso. During the dream Miss Kaoru went from being herself to Senko. Everything in this story basically happened the way I dreamt it went except the part were Suiso discovered Kenshin was the Battòsai actually took place in a WalMart. Also the character of Kenmei wasn't in my dream but I needed an extra character to help fill in the part where my dream "skipped." Such as the burning and the sinking of the boat I never actually saw in the dream I just knew it happened. The only other change was that I woke up right before I (as Kenshin) meet Senko's and Unmei's father. I had a lot of fun writing this thank-you for taking the time to read it! ( 


End file.
